Lo siento
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: No me dejes mi amor... se que cometí un error... te traicione y lo siento... despierta, mi vida...


**Notas Iniciales:** Oh, Dios mío!!! Me escribí un culebrón melodramático en menos de hojas!!!!! Cada vez estoy peor ;p

****

_"Sorry seems to be the hardest word"_ (Perdón parece ser la palabra más difícil)

****

**Lo siento**

****

No me alcanzan las palabras para pedirte perdón en todas las formas en que debería. Las frases típicas, ya hechas, se me agolpan en la garganta, pero ninguna sirve, ninguna alcanza. Son frías, vanas, vacías: no son suficiente para remendar ese agujero grande que te deje en el corazón.

Me equivoqué y lo sé. Me equivoque y lo admito. **Me equivoque y lo siento**. La tentación fue más fuerte… y pudo conmigo, rompiendo ese lazo tan fuerte que nos unía y que no era solo amor, sino también amistad y fidelidad. Sé que es amargo y doloroso recordártelo. Sé que te duele como una daga clavada en el medio del pecho. Me lo dicen tus ojos llorosos; me lo dice ese temblor mínimo, pero que no puedo dejar de percibir, en tus manos y en tus labios; me lo dice tu piel morena, recorrida violentamente por súbitos escalofríos. Puedo leer tus pensamientos con tanta fuerza como si los estuvieras gritando en mi oído. _"No lo digas, Yamato, por favor, no lo digas" _Pero debo hacerlo, mi vida, debo hacerlo. Aunque sufras, amor mío, aunque te duela de tal manera que preferirías cerrar los ojos para no volver a abrirlos nunca más, debo contártelo. Porque será un dolor momentáneo, una tormenta pasajera, y luego me iré de tu vida para siempre si así lo deseas. Pero no puedo permitir que te enteres la verdad por otros labios que no sean los míos, los manchados por el pecado. Porque no puedo permitir que no conozcas esto que ahora recorre mis venas como si fuera veneno puro.

Mentira, lujuria, traición; todos sentimientos oscuros y plenamente reprochables eran los que me unían a ella. Siempre había sido "intocable" para mi, siendo como es la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Era la manzana prohibida, que al morderla sabes que serás expulsado irremediablemente del paraíso, pero deseas hacerlo igualmente, pues piensas que vale la pena la pérdida por el solo hecho de tenerla. Y no es así. Puedo asegurártelo… porque yo mordí la manzana, Jiminisu.

Recuerdo esa tarde como si hubiese sido ayer, aunque preferiría mil veces poder borrarla de mi mente. Es curioso, pero el cerebro humano tiene una tendencia masoquista a recordar con mayor facilidad los acontecimientos que causan sufrimiento que los que causan felicidad. No lo sé, debería preguntárselo a Jyou algún día, o quizás incluso a Koushiro.

Tú estabas de viaje; no es necesario que sepas más detalles. Esa profesión tuya es muy satisfactoria, pero también trae tantos inconvenientes… No, no, no me malinterpretes. No estoy tratando de quitarme de encima ni un solo gramo de culpa, solo era un comentario, no te alteres.

Ella llegó destrozada. Ya sabes, la boda de Takeru había sido hacia apenas unas semanas, y ella aún no lograba superarlo. ¿Sabes? Debe de ser espantoso que el amor de tu vida se case con otra. Pero debe ser aún peor lo que a ella le sucedió, imagínate, si el día anterior a mi boda yo viniera, borracho y deshecho en lágrimas, y te dijera que te amo con toda el alma, que me casó con la otra solo porque por un error, un error espantoso y funesto, (oh, cruel destino) /_Por Dios, creo que "La Odisea" esta afectándome, lo único que falta es que empiece a poner los artículos al final del verbo o a inventarles epítetos a los personajes. ¿Se imaginan? " Oh, Takeru, caro joven de azules ojos" o "Divina Jiminisu, la de los morenos cabellos"/,_ ella está embarazada. Que te comiera a besos y te prometiera amor eterno, promesas que, tú bien lo sabes, nunca podré cumplir, pero me dejaras hacer, porque ese amor apasionado y tormentoso aún vive en ti, carcomiéndote entera e impidiéndote actuar con sensatez. Que quisieras alejarme, por traidor y mentiroso, pero al mismo tiempo quisieras retenerme, porque sabes que quizás una oportunidad así no vuelva a presentarse jamás, que sino fuera por el día de hoy jamás podría ser tuyo. Te aferrarías a mi espalda, _como un náufrago a la orilla _****_, _Jiminisu, puedo asegurártelo.

No estoy tratando de justificarme, no, pero si a Hikari. Imagínate, Jimi. Piensa, durante un solo segundo, vida mía, como debe haberse sentido Kari aquella noche, acunada entre los brazos de Takeru. Ponte en su lugar en el momento en el que él se despertó a la mañana siguiente, la abrazó fuertemente, beso sus mejillas y su cuello desnudo y, luego de pronunciar un "_Te amo, nunca lo olvides"_ en su oído derecho, murmuró un frágil **"_Lo siento"_**, con voz temblorosa, en su oído izquierdo; luego se vistió y, sin siquiera mirarla, se marcho de allí… para ir a casarse _con otra._

**Lo siento tanto, mi vida.** Si hubiera sabido cuales iban a ser las consecuencias de aquella noche funesta en que ella llamó a nuestra puerta y cayó derrotada en mis brazos, ahogada en llanto y borracha de su propio dolor, nunca hubiera ido a atender la puerta. Es más, ni siquiera sé si me hubiera atrevido a levantarme de la cama, por temor de que la profecía estuviera designada fatalmente a cumplirse y cualquier encuentro con ella podría desencadenarla.

Esa noche, ella me amó con desesperación, mezcla equívoca de locura y despecho, confundiéndome a ratos con mi hermano y llamándome Takeru entre suspiros y sollozos ahogados. Porque esa noche, (me avergüenza confesarlo) no pensaba en ti ni en nuestra pequeña hija, no. Tenia la mente vestida de blanco inmaculado y si un solo pensamiento cruzaba por mi entendimiento dormido, era el de aliviar el dolor de Hikari, que se podía percibir no solo en su aura y en su ánimo, sino que comenzaba a hacer mella en su cuerpo, en sus mejillas pálidas, sus ojeras oscuras, su rostro enflaquecido…

¿Verdad que me entiendes, vida mía? ¿Verdad que estuve mal, pero lo hice con una buena causa? Dime que harás como eran siempre antes nuestras discusiones. Gritaras, llorarás, me lanzaras por la cabeza todo lo que halles a tu paso, sea un almohadón, una revista o inclusive un florero con flores y todo. Te desahogaras completamente y luego caerás rendida en el sofá. Dormirás como un bebe, como el dulce ángel que eres, para despertarte luego, equilibrada y purificada por un bendito sueño conciliador que algún dios divino ha dejado caer sobre tus párpados. Alimentaras a nuestra niña, santo sea el día en que esa angelical muñeca heredó tu belleza, y te dejaras caer suavemente a mi lado. Suplicare tu perdón y me humillare sin vergüenza ante tu supremacía divina. Porque más humillante aún será para mi el momento en que acariciaras mi cabello con dulzura y solo murmuraras: **_"No, yo lo siento, Yamato"_**. Ante lo cual yo me enfureceré: _"No dejare que pagues las que solo son mis deudas"_, te reclamaré, con justa razón. Tu reirás, con esa risa que es para mi como la música de cien cascabeles, y te burlarás de lo absurdo de mi comparación. Luego me besaras con ternura y todo quedará en el pasado, guardado en ese cofre con llave que almacenas en tu corazón, que encierra tristezas y rencores, almacenándolos como un pozo sin fondo, tanta es tu capacidad de olvido y de perdón, y del cual nunca supe su existencia.

¿Verdad que no es cierto, mi amor? ¿Verdad que no conocías esta realidad cruda que ahora te confieso? ¿Verdad que no cometiste la locura que dicen que cometiste? ¿Verdad que volverás a levantarte de esa cama dura y fría, te desprenderás de todos esos tubos y cables y aparatos inútiles y volverás a ser esa mujer fuerte y vital que siempre has sido? Tu voz de ruiseñor volverá a inundar nuestra casa y tu risa de cascabeles a llenar mi alma, turbia de amargos recuerdos. Los médicos no pueden estar en lo correcto. No pueden tener razón. Ni siquiera en Jyou creo ya, desde que ayer vino y me anunció con voz fúnebre y dolida que habías entrado en un coma irreversible. Yo sé que lo único que debes estar haciendo es jugándome una mala pasada, tratando de castigarme por el error que cometí. Pero he aprendido la lección. **Y lo siento.**

Así que… ¡despierta Jiminisu!. Aunque más no sea por tu hermano, que ha pasado los últimos tres días sin comer o dormir. O por Sora, tu mejor amiga, que con su tremenda barriga de siete meses ha abandonado el cuidado de su pequeño de tres años para volar a verte. Por Hikari y mi hermano, que sollozan abrazados tu suerte, sin atreverse a entrar en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos. O por nuestra hija, que me parte el alma con sus llorosos ojos chocolate cuando me pregunta, con voz infantil y balbuceante, pro su madre, en las cortas escapadas que puedo hacerme para ir a verla O…

Te contare un secreto Jiminisu. Yo no soy un motivo lo suficientemente importante para que tu vida termine, pero espero si poder serlo para que esta continué con su ritmo habitual. ¡¡¡¡Despierta Jiminisu!!!!! Porque te necesito. Porque te amo. Ni más ni menos que por eso. Porque yo,… **yo lo siento.**

****

**=** Ricardo Arjona, "Cuándo" _"(…)y te aferraste como un náufrago a la orilla de la espalda de alguien (…)"_

**Notas de la Autora:**

"¿Qué corchos es esto?" se preguntaran ustedes.

"Es el resultado de largas noches de insomnio, de la obligada pero al final no tan detestada lectura de _"La odisea"_ y de la tortuosa pero fascinante lectura de "_Paula"_ de Isabel Allende." Les responderé yo

"¿Quién es Jiminisu?"- me preguntaran ustedes (no todos, algunos ya deben estar habituados a su presencia, ya sea por mi o por su creadora).

"Es un personaje inventado por una amiga (Hikari Takaishi Y.), de quien lo tomo prestado" les responderé yo.

Ustedes guardaran un respetuoso silencio y yo diré:

"Por favor, dejen sus comentarios, críticas constructivas o lo que sea en el recuadrito de más abajo o a mi e-mail , porque recuerden que el review es el pan del que nos alimentamos los escritores y que nos anima a escribir más y mejor cada día. Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer"

**ESTRELLA DE LA TARDE**

**PD:** Que civilizada que puede ser la gente, ¿verdad?


End file.
